narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keizen
Keizen (Castor: Shining & Radiance, 炯然, Keizen) is a remnant of a famous shinobi, Sōji (双児, Twins, Gemini). Originally a Shadow Clone, he didn't disperse when the original user was slayed, instead being imbued with the energies of life and form alongside Daikan. For unknown motives however, the slayer of Sōji decided to brainwash the two, giving them new names and allowing them to develop new identities. Dubbed Keizen by his-would-be killer, this shadow clone would find himself in the Land of the Sky, ignorant to what had happened to him. Beginning a new life, he would fall in love with the technology of the advanced shinobi there. Becoming a scientist, he would devote his life to the making of technology and studying the sciences, as well as being a shinobi. Adjusting to his new life, he would develop a mastery over his bio-electrical systems. Along with that, he would seek to fuse with the technology he so loved, turning himself into a mecha of sorts, almost like the Asura Path and a Human Puppet to a degree. Developing into a powerful shinobi with a new life, he had no clue about his past. Eager to find out more, he would eventually find himself face-to-face with Daikan. Initially brawling against each other due to different views, Keizen and Daikan both survived the day. Both now with fires ignited to decode their mysterious origins, they find themselves pitted against each other in a quest to figure out their paths, which both suspect are connected. Keizen wants nothing to do with Daikan. However he must realize that in order to finally solve his puzzle of a past, he must ally with him as a brother to put an end to the cruel oppressor that has led them through this strife, conflict, and confusion. Background Creation Landing in the Sky Adaption Developing a Mantle Revolution Meeting Daikan Quest For Answers Personality After landing in the Land of the Sky, Keizen developed into a true hard worker. Making his life and purpose among those around him, he found himself drawn into the hard working life style of the Sky people. Survivors remained after the last attack on the Five Great Nations, but the Sky Country seemed to have abandoned their now impossible goals. Instead they dedicated themselves to the creation and production of advanced technology, and Keizen followed suit. This is where his love for science and technology began. Taking it up, he began to learn from the many, many crafters, artisans and inventors of the Sky. In doing so, he began to develop his own passion, and became one himself. Developing new technology and studying science became his full-time hobby, besides being a shinobi as well. He often sought to improve his skills with technology, and improve his overall tools and equipment. That being said, Keizen often did get stressed from working so hard on his inventions, studies and breakthroughs. He began a heavy smoker, similar to Asuma, but with control over his smoking times. It was a way to relieve stress for him, resulting in the laid back individual he became, except when it comes to science and technology of course. His love for shinobi lifestyle goes deep. Even his brainwashed mind couldn't forget the thrill of the warrior. Fighting was literally in his blood, and being. It was not uncommon if he wasn't in the lab, for him to be training or out on missions. He made it his goal to be a splendid scientist and shinobi. And as such, he sought out a way to combine his passions. Initially brought on as a way to become safe from the hazards of smoking, it developed into a goal for the latest three years of his life. To enhance his prowess with technology was his goal. With his hard work ethic, he achieved it, turning himself into a cyborg of sorts, laced with nanites. It was his dream come true, and he had no reason to fear smoking hazards anymore. Keizen clearly has a love for the artificial side of things, but he's not one to cheat at things (except maybe at enhancing himself). He believes in hard work and effort, and that things pay off in the end, if his heart was in it truly and foremost. Thus, he has become a very likeable guy in the Sky Country, but found himself at odds with his essentially other half, Daikan. Rivalry With Daikan Due to their polar opposite views, Keizen finds himself always at odds with Daikan. Daikan, who has a love for everything natural contradicts the artificial love of Keizen. Due to where they ended up, they became different, and as a result have opposing views. This led to a struggle between Daikan and Keizen, evolving into a rivalry as they both survived the day. Appearance Dress to impress. Keizen is often seen dressed nicely, even passing it off as shinobi attire. It often gets ruined when he does things and goes on missions, but at least he looked nice at the start right? His hair, brown in color is well down, conforming to his head in nice creases. His fair face is well rounded, and free of blemishes. His eyes are black and often focused and hard, much like a true worker. And as always, he is often seen with a cigarette in his mouth, smoking away the pain. As for attire, he wears a collared green shirt with a loose black tie around it. Over it, he adopts a vest coat of shorts, or even a long sleeve one, darker than the shirt it covers. A black suit coat covers it, and allows him to keep warm (or as it is a tool itself), do other things or just serve as an accessory that doesn't burn him up in the heat. For the rest of his attire, he sports dark pants. For footwear he wears comfortable shoes, midnight in color and a cross between dress shoes and sneakers almost. He is often seen carrying his projectile weapon on him, his main form of combat. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Oil and Thermite Techniques Bio-Electric Mastery Body Modifications *'Nanites:' *'Mecha:' Bukijutsu Marksmenship Mastery Taijutsu Intelligence Equipment *'Standard Ninja Tools:' :*'Explosive Tags, Flash Bomb, and Smoke Bombs:' :*'Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet:' :*'Umbrella:' :*'Scroll:' *'Winged Device:' *'His Clothes:' *'Projectile Launcher & Cannons:' *'Himself (Asura Path, Human Puppet-like):' Trivia *Keizen's namesake Castor (Shining) is a reference to the Dioskouri Twins, Castor and Pollux. Named in Latin as Gemini, his original's name is the Japanese translation of Gemini (Twins). Daikan is named after Pollux. See Castor and Pollux on wikipedia. *Keizen is an original character by the author, along with Daikan his counterpart. *Keizen's appearance is based off Emiya Kiritsugu from Type Moon or Fate Zero.